


Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You

by ArvinArvox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, I will tag as story go on, Major Character Injury, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Multi, POV Lance (Voltron), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Ending, Slow Burn, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArvinArvox/pseuds/ArvinArvox
Summary: At the stroke of midnight, the castle was attacked. Galran ships flodded the space around the paladins, and no one was prepared. But, they're Voltron. Not even five minutes after the attack commences, the lions flooded out of the castle, and retaliated. One after one, the Galran ships shut down, and life was drawn from it's surfaces. Thats how Lotor, son of Zarkon, sat in the cell in front of the paladins. Feet and hands chained. A single bed and a toilet. That's when voltron's blue paladin started to become abstracted in his own body and mind.





	Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You

“Paladins! We are under attack!” A scream came from the intercoms, added with a few rumbles from the background and loud beeping. Lance fell out of bed, his headphones dropping from his ears. He didnt hear the message, but the sudden turn of the ship threw him off balance. Whipping off his mask, the door opened to show the leader of Voltron.  
“Lance, get up!”  
“What the hell is ha-”  
“We are under attack!” Shiro finalized before heading to the other’s rooms.  
Lance threw off his pants and pushed himself into his suit. Thankfully he wasent wearing one of his buttoned shirts. That would of been a disaster  
“Madre folladora!” He hissed under his breath, running out of the room with his bayard in hand.  
\---  
"Well, princess? What are we supposed to do now?"  
Everyone sat in the control room. Shiro and keith stood next to each other with Allura and Coran behind them. Pidge was leaning against Hunk's left arm, while Lance sat on the stairs that led up to the control panel. Lance was staring at Allura, waiting for his answer to be responded to.  
"Well, I’m not exactly sure,” she spoke.  
"It’s not like we were prepared to capture our enemy right this moment,” Shiro added.  
The young Paladin was right, no one was expecting this at all. Lance and Hunk still had on their pajamas under their now removed suits. Hunk looked like he was about to have a panic attack, and Pidge had the same expression. Yet it wasn't for the same reason. She had been tracking a signal from a few quadrants away, and didn't get any sleep. She was currently on her second day of no rest. Everyone on Team Voltron was a wreck, and they now had the enemy sitting alone in the castle. Silence rang through the room, only the soft beeping from the control panel kept their ears from ringing.  
"Well should we do something? I mean, I don't exactly trust leaving Lotor alone."  
"Keith is right, I think we should at least go question him," Shiro spoke up again.  
Allura looked to Coran, then back at the paladins. She gave a soft nod, and everyone who wasn't currently standing did so. Allura led through the castle, followed by Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Coran, then Lance. The silence bothered the Cuban, so he started humming old McDonald. Not a very appropriate song for the situation. Keith shot him back a glare, and Lance stopped almost instantly. The Blue Paladin rolled his eyes, winking before turning another corner with the rest of the group.  
Finally, everyone arrived at the door, and it slid open, revealing the cell in the middle of the dark room. It was illuminated by the bars, introducing the half Galran's rested face. The tall man was sitting on his bed, his fingers intertwined with each other. No one entered for a few everlasting seconds, but they soon piled in, making sure not to have their eyes leave the prince unguarded. His pointed ears perked upward, making the ones closer to him freeze. Lotor raised his head, his blue pupils sharpening at the scene in front of him. The blue in his irises were decorated by the yellow sclera, making his eyes the most noticeable feature of him. His white hair was separated into strands, covering the surroundings of his head. Allura was the first one to step forward to the bars.  
"Lotor,” she hissed through clenched teeth.  
Lotor's gaze locked onto the woman, then dropped to his hands. Allura was a little shocked that he didn't respond. He was known to talk himself up to the peak.  
"You have failed to take over our ship, and are now a prisoner of Voltron. I hope you understand what wrongs you’ve done." She continued talking.  
Everyone peered over shoulders, trying to take a look at the iconic prince. Keith dropped his gaze to his feet, not interested in the sight. However, behind him, Lance couldn't stop looking at the man. Something about his entire persona just threw him off. And as if his mind was read, blue met blue.  
Lotor fully raised his head, his face dropping into a shocked expression, then to something else that Lance could never explain. A shiver ran down his spine.  
It had been like the world had stopped, just for a moment. Lance was quickly flooded with a heavy wave of emotion. But just as he looked at Lance, Lotor looked away. Lance blinked, a cold sweat collecting on his forehead. Allura kept talking to Lotor, and everyone had kept silent, not even acknowledging what had just happened. Lance looked to Pidge, then to Hunk. No eyes were locked on Lance, or even Lotor — besides Allura and Shiro, that was.  
He also checked Keith, but his head was down. No, it had only been in his head. It had to be, right?  
"Princess," Shiro spoke softly, dropping his head to her ear. "He's not going to respond. Should we try again later?"  
"I suppose so."  
Allura and Shiro turned on their heels. Followed by the rest of the group.  
"I'm surprised that you're leaving me here, all by myself. I thought you were smarter than that, your highness." A voice pierced the silence, followed by the sound of the door opening in front of them. Everyone whipped around, taking notice of the man who was now standing.  
Allura looked choked up for a moment, her white hair falling into her face. Shiro stepped forward.  
"Now you’re talking?"  
"Am I?"  
Shiro growled, scratching his head with his prosthetic arm. "I’ll watch him. Princess, you should return to the control panel-"  
"No. He’s my responsibility,” she cut Shiro off.  
Lotor gave a smile, walking to the bars; but then dropped soon after; more specifically when the chains around his hands pulled his arms down. They weren’t heavy, merely uncomfortable. Allura walked forward, holding her arms behind her back. Coran watched from a distance, turning to Pidge, then back to Allura.  
"Princess, I’m not so sure you should watch him that long. I believe if we’re going to stand guard, it should be in cycles."  
Lotor watched from a distance, his eyes growing thin. Was Lance the only one noticing this? They were obeying what Lotor was saying, and he didn't think that was the best idea, especially with Allura being alone with him. No one specifically knew what Lotor was capable of. Well, that was before Shiro spoke up again.  
“We can’t have everyone look over him for the entirety of the day. Someone will be assigned to just peek their head in. Just enough to make sure he's not trying to escape.”  
Allura watched the paladin, then nodded her head. Everyone else agreed, besides keith who was still watching his hands.  
“Princess, we have to repair the castle, so It can't be one of us.” Coran spoke up.  
“I could do it.” Pidge offered.  
Hunk stepped forward “We still have to find out about that message. We are so close to breaking the code.”  
“Keith and I are are going to be making double checks around the castle.”  
“What—” Keith spoke, looking at at shiro. Shiro made a face, that merely made him choke on his own words.  
“Then there is one more person whos available.” Allura said softly.  
Everyone’s heads turned to Lance who was in the front of the group. Silence broke through the air, but it broke with the soft tussle of chains from the cell.  
“I don't want to! I haven't done my face routine in a few days, and it's the perfect time.”  
The princess spoke up: “Lance.”  
“Fine.”  
\---  
Shiro walked by Keith, who seemed bothered by something.  
“What it it?” Shiro finally asked, annoyed by the silence that rang through his ears for the past five minutes.  
“Why did you say something you wouldn't do?” He asked.  
Shior paused in his footsteps, his eyes falling. Keith took a few more steps, shocked by the sudden freeze. Keith turned around, his brows furrowing on his forehead; what was wrong? Shiro looked at Keith, then smiled, taking another step forward.  
“I am doing it, I just got you out of there because I knew you were going to say no either way.” Shiro picked up his pace, stopping at the crossroads in the castle. To the right was the the paladin’s rooms, then to the left was the training room. The path ahead of them led to the back of the castle, somewhere that wasn't visited so often. Keith turned to the left, giving a soft smile before he walked forward, to the back of the ship. As Shiro disappeared down the halls, Keith’s smile dropped into a frown. Why did Shiro stop? What did he even do?  
\---  
Lance stood in front of the door, his blue eyes were once again met by blue. This time, he was sure it was real. The Cuban boy lifted his arms, crossing them in front of his chest as he rested against the wall by the door. He was far from the cell, but not far enough. He could still notice the small details of the prince’s face. The ash under his eyes, and the dried blood under his nose and left eyebrow. He had gotten the ash from the ship, but the blood came from Shiro. Lotor definitely held up a fight, but the leader got a hit in, and it knocked him out cold. How long had it been since the fight? An hour? Possibly more. Lance instantly raised his head, the sound in front of him giving his heart a shock. Lotor stood, this time not falling.  
Silence filled the air, then another step forward. Lance followed in his footsteps, although not waiting a few seconds to take another. He practically pushed himself forward, not too happy with the situation in front of him. Lotor’s blank slate had changed drastically in their short period of time. He has much livelier eyes, and his smile was practically from ear to ear.  
“ _Psico follando_.” Lance said out loud, happy that Lotor didn't understand Spanish. Well, hopefully.


End file.
